Beloved Valentine
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Everyone loves Valnetine's Day! Even our beloved ninja, so when the day finally comes rolling along, the girls and guys all want to impress each other and win the love of their valentine. Here's how the panic and chaos finally results in true love!


Disclaimer- I don't own it. and if I did, would I be here entertainign you with horrid fan-made fiction??

Summary- Tis aValentine's Day fic!!

Author's Note- I'll only be updating this fic around Valentine's Day.

* * *

Sasuke sighed quietly, watching Naruto prance about the store as he tried rather hard to pick out a nice-looking stuffed animal to give to Sakura as a Valentine's Day gift. Sasuke himself had given up looking for a random present long ago, everything in here was just too... Too pink and girly. His valentine would be better off with new kunai or scrolls, she used them often enough. Or maybe even a new notebook for the poems and stories she keeps rambling about while she sits with Naruto on the rare days when they both have the day off.

How Sasuke knew about that? Naruto told him, obviously.

A sharp call of his name made Sasuke glance over in the general direction. "Naruto? What did you do now, you baka..." Naruto bounced out from behind a large display of pink teddy bears, one of them clutched in his hands.

"Sasuke!! Look!! I wanna get this for Sakura!! And they've got other animals in different shades too! You know that Azure would love it!! It's so like her!" Naruto continued rambling, but Sasuke had moved past him and into the soft fuzzy corner he dubbed 'Doom'. The place wasn't quite that bad... Just really bright.

Sasuke shuddered and poked around in the basket of multi-colored animals. He pulled out a blue cat, a white dog, and a pink pair of love birds before he managed to unearth a black wolf. He stared at it for a moment in surprise then he grinned at it, yes... Azure would adore it. He tucked the wolf into the crook of his arm and hurried away form the fuzzy doom corner, grabbing Naruto by the arm of his coat as he rushed past.

Naruto squeaked undignifiably, almost falling before he could regain his balance as Sasuke all but dragged him to the check out line.

"We'll take these." Sasuke nodded to the man behind the counter, and when both had been purchased, he handed Naruto the demented pink bear and held tight to the black wolf as they hurried on home, not wanting to be seem by any of the girls.

Luckily, they weren't.

---

Azure sat at her desk, smiling slightly, a dazed expression settled quite nicely upon her beautiful face. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all sat around her perched on either a chair, bed, or pilliow on the floor. Sakura grinned sheepishly and tapped Azure's shoulder again.

"Explain the tradition about the Midsummer's flowers." exclaimed Ino happily. She really enjoyed tales from where Azure had once lived. Lunaria, a city hidden in the country of Sky, was a beautiful place where every single Midsummer's Eve, couples would venture out into the meadows which surrounded the city and watch the stars fall, wishing upon them like little children. Then the next morning, the men would wake up and gather a bouquet of Maiden's Hope."

Azure sighed happily. "The smell, the smell was so intoxicating! Every woman would awaken to find a bouquet of them and sometimes ever a garland or two. Some guys thought up ways to prove they know people, just so no one was ever left out. And women who were pregnant or already had kids also received a basket of fruit."

Tenten giggled. "The smell was that good? Intoxicating?"

Azure nodded, her eyes a faint blue as she remembered how sweet they smelled. "They were really that good. I remember one year when I received five bouquets, three garlands, and a basket of fruit from the lady I worked for at the time."

"Aww..." Hinata grinned. "That must have been nice.." It was said wistfully, but all four other girls could tell she'd never trade Konoha for the world.

"Like I said, it was... Now let me tell you about the traditions for Valentine's Day..."Azure paused a moment to let everything sink in, as Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and all five would have to work together very hard just to get everything pulled off right.

--


End file.
